


Rages

by KingPotatoes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, M/M, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPotatoes/pseuds/KingPotatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had it only been a different time, a different place... The one thing they never saw coming. RusPrus AU OOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rages

**A/N:** First Hetalia fic ever! haha Please enjoy and review!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Warnings:** **AU OOC**. So please if you don't like, then don't read. Do not complain that they are **OOC** , because I warned you TWICE.

* * *

**Rages**

Prologue: Life After You

A man was standing alone in the endless patch of sunflowers watching the sunset, his shadow slowly fading with the sun. He remembered how he used to love the sunflowers, but now he could not bring himself to love them anymore. They brought him unwanted memories, memories of him and his beloved, a man that he had lost so long ago. The man standing in the field had beige-blond hair and beautiful violet eyes; his name was Ivan Braginski. He came here on the same day of every month to re-live his demons. Had it only been a different time, a different place, his lover, Gilbert Beilschmidt, would still be here.

He turned slowly and picked one of his beloved sunflowers, Gilbert once said that he had loved them too. Ivan quietly shuffled down the dirt path to reach a gravestone. He kneeled down and caressed the top of it, his violet eyes reading the engravings again and again.

**In loving memory of**  
 **Gilbert Beilschmidt  
Best friend, lover and brother**

A tear slipped past his eyes, he bowed his head and laid the sunflower on the grave. "I'm sorry Gilbert," he whispered. "I'm so sorry." The man was starting to lose his composure. He slowly pulled himself up from his knees. The sun had finally sunk into the ground and now the moon was mourning with him.

Had it only been a different time, a different place...

* * *

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

"Ivan," Ludwig greeted. "This is my brother Gilbert, he just moved here a few days ago. Please keep him company, as I will be out of town this week with Feliciano. Call me if anything happens. My regrets, but I must leave."

Ivan nodded and offered him his hand, Ludwig reached out and shook it, "All right friend, have a good trip and tell Feliciano I said hello."

Ludwig nodded and turned to his brother. "Be good," he teased. Gilbert flipped him off.

"Stuff it."

"He's quite a hand-full, isn't he?" Ivan chuckled. He then ceased his laughing when he received a scowl from the man. Ivan took a moment to drink in his image; he had beautiful ash grey hair and blood-red eyes to complement him. "I've never seen eyes like yours, they're absolutely intoxicating." Upon hearing this, Gilbert felt a blush creep onto his cheeks.

"D-don't say stuff like that," he stuttered and walked out of the room leaving a chuckling Ivan behind.

"Ivan, can you give me a hand?" Ludwig called.

"Sure," he walked out to the car and helped load the suitcases in. Ludwig thanked him and left to pick up Feliciano.

Ivan turned back and entered the house. "Gilbert?" he called out, no response. "Gilbert, I'll leave my number on the counter, you can call or text me anytime." He quickly scribbled his number on a piece of paper and walked out the door to his car; he pulled out of the driveway and headed home.

Gilbert laid in bed, still thinking of what the man had said. He could still feel his face heated, he groaned and rolled over. He had been hurt in his previous relationship and he couldn't afford to repeat it. His ex-boyfriend, Matthew Williams, was very quiet and that didn't bother him. What bothered him was that he was cheating on him for months with some Cuban guy. When he found out, he left him and came to live with his brother and now he had jus met this handsome man. What was he to do with himself? Gilbert groaned again, this week was going to be long.

He decided to get up and see if the man had really left his number and sure enough, when he walked into the kitchen; he found the note. He quickly picked it up and squinted. _'God, his writing is horrid. If that a four or a nine?'_ he sighed. _'At least his name is slightly legible.'_ He glanced at the clock, it was well past eleven and he thought it best not to bother the man or now known to him as Ivan Braginski. He smiled as he repeated the name in his head, then he shook his head, _'Damn, what am I doing?'_ He shuffled back to his bedroom to sleep.

He awoke the next morning, sitting up and groggily looking over to the clock. It was twenty-five after ten; he figured he'd give Ivan a call to see if he wanted lunch. After preparing for the day he grabbed his phone and punched in Ivan's number.

"Ivan Braginski," a deep voice answered.

"Hey Ivan, it's me Gilbert," he greeted.

"Gilbert? I can't believe you really called," he laughed.

"Oh? Was this a mistake?" Gilbert joked.

"Potentially," Ivan laughed again. "Anyways, what did you call for?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch or something?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes, I would love that," he paused. "How about eleven forty-five? I'm sorry for it being late, I'm just busy."

"Oh…" Gilbert whispered. "Well, I mean if you're busy you don't have to."

"No no, I'm never that busy," he mused. "I'm sorry, but I must go. I'll stop by and pick you up when I'm done here."

"Okay, see you then," he smiled and hung up. Ivan's voice was deep and Gilbert enjoyed listening to it. It was like water; smooth, but rough when needed.

He walked over to the couch and popped down, flipping on the television. It was barely eleven and there was absolutely nothing on. He decided to settle with re-runs of an old black and white sitcom until Ivan came to save him.

Gilbert glanced at the clock it was half past eleven and Ivan would be here soon, he smiled at that. As much as he hated to admit it, he could not wait to spend time with him. He groaned and sank down into the couch. After more waiting, the doorbell finally rang and Gilbert jumped p to get it. He grasped the handle on the door and cautiously opened it; he was greeted with a sunflower.

"Sorry I'm late," Ivan smiled. "But I got you this sunflower, they're my favorite." Gilbert reached out and took the sunflower.

"It's fine, you didn't have to," he mumbled.

"But I wanted to" he smiled again and Gilbert started blushing. "So, where to?"

"I'm not really sure, its been so long since I've been home," he followed Ivan to his car and got in.

"Oh, really? Where have you been?" he inquired.

"I…I was in Canada with my ex, but stuff just didn't work t between us and I left him…" Gilbert trailed off.

"Him? Are you gay?" Gilbert's eyes bulged out of his head. It just slipped out; he hadn't meant to say that.

"Umm…" his words were caught in his throat.

Ivan started chuckling, "I'm sorry, that was quite rude of me, da?"

"No no, you're right. I'm gay," Gilbert paused. "I hope that doesn't offend you." He only heard a deep chuckle emitting from the man next to him.

"Do not fret," he smiled. "Love comes in many ways."

"Yes, I suppose it does," he smiled back. "If I might ask, why are you here? I mean you're obviously not German…"

The man laughed again and spoke in a language foreign to his ears.

"Pardon?" Gilbert asked confused.

"Well you see; I'm Russian. I'm here for business, I occasionally work with your brother, that's how I know him," the man parked the car at the restaurant and got out. "You coming?"

"Oh man, I'm not dressed right for this," Gilbert said embarrassed as he got out of the car.

Ivan walked over and looked him up and down, "Skinny jeans and a t-shirt? I think you look good. Shall we?" Gilbert nodded and followed him into the restaurant.

"Ah, Mr. Braginski, how are you today?" the steward said.

"Just fine, thanks. A table for two would be nice," Ivan said.

"Yes, right away sir," the steward grabbed two menus and sat them a table near at a window. "Is this good?"

"Yes, thank you," Ivan walked over to the table and sat down, gesturing for Gilbert to join him; he nodded and sat down.

"So how has your day been so far?" Gilbert asked.

"Hectic as usual, but better now," he smiled. "What about you?"

"Well it's been pretty boring, but you saved me from it," Gilbert laughed.

Ivan laughed as well, "That's good to hear."

"Ivan, how old are you?" Gilbert asked out of curiosity.

"Oh geez, I'm twenty-seven, I'll be turning twenty-eight in December," he laughed. "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-five and come next January, I'll be twenty-six," he smiled.

"Well that good news. Guess that means we can go drinking sometime, da?" Ivan was still laughing. Before Gilbert could respond, the waiter came over.

"Good afternoon gentlemen. My name is Clause and I will be taking care of you today. What would you like to drink?"

"I'll have an iced tea," Gilbert said.

"Make that two," Ivan added. Clause nodded and turned to the kitchen to get the drinks. The two continued to talk until the waiter brought they're drinks; they then ordered their food and continued to talk until they got the bill.

Gilbert was laughing, "Ivan, do you even know what that means?"

"I do…I'm pretty sure I do," Ivan started laughing. Gilbert just rolled his eyes. The waiter came by and deposited the bill on the table. "I'll pay for it."

"What? No, at least let me pay for my portion!" Gilbert argued.

"You can pay next time, all right?" Ivan pulled his card out of his wallet and set it on the bill.

"Fine," Gilbert huffed. The bill was paid for and the two men got up to leave. "Wow Ivan, you're so tall."

"Well it's not my fault you're short, da?" Ivan mused.

"You did not!" Gilbert exclaimed. The taller man just laughed and walked out to the car. "Well, it's your fault you're so tall!"

Said man got into the car and started it, Gilbert joining him. "Well, I'll just have to work on that now, won't I?" he smiled.

Gilbert just laughed, "Today was fun."

"Yes it was," he agreed. "We should do this again." Gilbert nodded his head and turned on the radio.

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost_  
It's empty and cold without you here  
Too many people to ache over  
I see my vision burn  
I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry 

Gilbert started humming along with the song; it was one of his favorites. The car came to stop at his house. "We're here," Ivan spoke up.

"Thanks for the ride…and lunch," Gilbert said as he got out of the car.

"It was my pleasure," Ivan smiled. They walked to the door; Gilbert opened it and stepped in, Ivan turned to leave.

"Ivan," Gilbert called.

Said man turned around, "Yeah?"

"I like your suit, the purple tie brings out your eyes," Ivan smiled and Gilbert turned red and slammed the door shut, his heart beating out of his chest. _'I did NOT just say that,'_ he thought.

"Thank you, I'll wear it more often," Ivan chuckled; Gilbert groaned.

"Call me tomorrow, we should have lunch again," Ivan said to the shut door.

"S-sure," Gilbert stuttered.

Ivan looked at his watch; it was almost one. "I must go, goodbye," Gilbert heard footsteps fade away.

"Bye," he whispered. Gilbert walked over to the couch and sat down, the television still on. He closed his eyes a sighed. _'I can't get him out of my head!'_ he thought frustrated. _'So what? He's handsome, he's got amazing eyes and his voice...I think I love it.'_ He sighed again, he didn't know much about the Russian man, but he knew he wanted to. He decided he'd give him a call tomorrow.

~end chapter~

* * *

 **A/N:** How was it? The last part of this was written on my phone and then my phone reset itself and I wrote what I could remember haha . Anyways, I must say that I've already planned out what's going to happen and what happens in the prologue will be explained in the story. It might be something you don't expect, but it will be diagnosed (hint!) in later chapters.

-Seth


End file.
